La folle du désert
by Darkie59
Summary: Tegoshi cherche un nouveau défi et Kame va lui fournir. Tego/Ryo?


Et oui aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Kame et par le plus grand des hasards il est dans ma fic... Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses... Bref bon anniversaire à lui et bonne lecture à vous!

Désolée pour mes remarques sur le solo de Kame mais c'est ce que je pense. Il se voulait sexy sans doute mais le résultat est surtout comique!

* * *

><p>Tegoshi se trouvait de plus en plus beau. Comprendre que les femmes pouvaient le désirer était en quelque sorte sa nouvelle fierté. Il s'en amusait de plus en plus mais comme toujours les nouveaux jouets finissent par lasser. Regarder les filles rougir pour le moindre sourire adressé dans leur direction, les voir perdre leurs mots, bafouiller puis s'enfuir à la moindre initiative était devenu trop banal. Il avait envie de plus de difficultés. Il voulait relever un défi tellement complexe que le jour où il réussirait il serait heureux de l'exploit accompli. Oui mais quoi ?<p>

Il avait beau chercher encore et encore, retourner le problème dans sa tête pendant des heures, il ne trouvait pas cet objectif qui le tiendrait en haleine. Il allait abandonner quand une invitation changea sa vie : une demande pour assister au concert d'un des autres groupes de la Johnny's : Kat-tun.

Il n'était pas vraiment fan mais pourquoi refuser? En plus cela lui donnerait peut être des idées pour les prochaines représentations de News et de Tegomass.. Même si il n'en avait pas l'air il aimait s'occuper de ce genre de détail surtout pour son groupe avec Massu. Étant juste à deux il pouvait s'investir davantage là-dedans.

Il avait proposé à Keiichiro de l'accompagner ce soir-là mais il s'était déjà engagé avec Shige. Apparemment ils avaient l'intention d'écumer les bars et d'aller ensuite se déchaîner sur les pistes de danse de plusieurs boites à la mode actuellement. Au pire ils se rabattraient sur le New Lex à Roppongi. Tego savait donc où il pouvait les rejoindre.

Demander à Masuda de venir... pas moyen et puis le connaissant il aurait sûrement mieux à faire. Bien que cela soit incompréhensible pour Yuya, Massu avait un très grand nombre d'amis... Peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un troupeau de cochon... Non là il était vraiment méchant, pas que cela le dérange de l'être mais il avait une réputation de petit « ange » tout mignon à défendre quand même.

Bref il restait Ryo et Yamashita. Pi trouverait une vague excuse pour décliner mais pour Nishikido ? D'un côté il verrait Jin mais de l'autre il y avait Ueda.

Tegoshi tenta sa chance... et il fut décidé qu'il irait seul. Sympa pour les Kat-tun mais au moins lui il allait faire un effort. En plus peut être qu'en allait sur scène il allait s'attirer quelques fans supplémentaires. Il ne fallait pas perdre une occasion pour s'emparer du cœur des filles et surtout pour monter dans le classement des Johnny's les plus populaires ! Il vaincrait et il comptait s'emparer de la première place qui appartenait depuis tellement d'années à Kimura Takuya ! Bon il reconnaissait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail pour y parvenir mais une fan de plus c'était un pas en avant de fait.

Il choisit donc avec soin sa tenue. Il devait être beau sans qu'il ne paraisse qu'il avait passé des heures pour obtenir le résultat. La clef de la réussite tenait en un mot : le naturel... enfin faire comme si il l'était en tout cas.

Il ne devait surtout pas oublier deux choses :

- Les filles adorent ses hanches enfin pour être précis elles bavent toutes sur son petit cul bien moulé dans un jean.

- Il allait devoir enfiler un tee-shirt hideux pour inciter le public a l'acheter... un haut en l'honneur de Kat-tun... le monde était injuste avec lui parfois.

Il opta donc pour un jean délavé pratiquement blanc et déchiré au niveau des genoux : simple mais efficace. Ses chaussures noires feraient bien l'affaire. Ce n'est pas comme si ses pieds intéressaient un tant soit peu les fans... ou alors les fétichistes et celles-là il préférait les éviter.

Il observa sa silhouette pendant plusieurs minutes dans le grand miroir qui ornait sa chambre. C'était peut être orgueilleux de sa part mais honnêtement il se trouvait magnifique.

« Rien à jeter chez Tegoshi Yuya. »

S'apercevant qu'il venait de dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait si fort il explosa de rire. L'un des avantages à vivre seul c'est que l'on n'avait aucune raison de craindre d'être surpris dans ce genre de situation embarrassante.

Une fois calmé il enfila un tee-shirt blanc qu'il devrait de toute façon enlever avant le show de ses collègues.

Il s'empara de son trousseau de clefs et quitta enfin son appartement : direction le Tokyo dôme pour assister à Beak the record... Il trouvait le nom stupide mais bien entendu il s'abstiendrait de le dire.

Il arriva à destination quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le moral moins au beau fixe que précédemment suite aux nombreux embouteillages qu'il avait dû endurer.

Il retrouva néanmoins rapidement son sourire de circonstance quand deux membres du staff vinrent l'accueillir pour le mener à l'espace VIP de la salle. Il s'installa et observa le dôme qui s'emplissait peu à peu d'un public presque exclusivement féminin. Les seuls garçons qu'il pouvait voir accompagnaient avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté leur petite amie. Les pauvres, devoir écouter pendant trois heures de la musique qu'ils n'aimaient pas... Enfin il n'allait pas trop les plaindre parce qu'il allait faire pareil. Kat-tun ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Le concert débuta « normalement » c'est à dire que les fans surexcitées hurlaient à vous en vriller les tympans et que l'apparition des stars qu'ils admiraient en acheva certaines. Payer si cher sa place pour finir à l'infirmerie dès la première minute... C'est quand même assez bête.

Tegoshi se désintéressa finalement complètement du spectacle et plongea dans ses pensées. Il revint à lui en entendant les hurlements redoubler : le solo de Kame commençait.

Au début il fut impressionné par la prestation de la tortue. Dans sa cage il était plutôt sexy mais ensuite... il n'avait sans doute jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Plus Kamenashi essayait d'être attirant plus il ressemblait à une folle. Le pire fut atteint quand il étala son rouge à lèvre. Yuya se tenait les côtes et les larmes brouillaient partiellement sa vue.

Là, tout de suite, il était assez content d'être venu en fin de compte. Il comptait bien se moquer de Kazuya pendant des mois voire plus !

Il suivit à nouveau distraitement le reste du concert cherchant déjà un moyen pour ridiculiser son « ami » et il fut heureux de constater qu'on en était enfin au rappel. Il entendit vaguement son nom et les lumières l'éclairèrent soudainement. Il se reprit rapidement et lança à la caméra un sourire qui fit hurler le public puis il rejoignit tranquillement la scène.

Il félicita avec chaleur ses camarades pour ce concert magnifique (enfin le peu qu'il en avait vu méritait surtout le qualificatif de comique mais passons). Il repéra par contre plusieurs jeunes filles qui hurlaient son nom et cela lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

A la fin du show il rejoignit le groupe et renouvela ses encouragements mais arrivé devant Kame il explosa de rire.

- Écoute Kame ton solo...

- N'en dit pas plus Tegoshi s'il te plaît. On lui a tous expliqué ce que l'on en pensait. Expliqua Jin.

- Pas grave, comme ça il va savoir aussi ce que j'ai perçu. Alors le départ là, dans la cage, c'était juste parfait !

- Merci ça me fait plaisir Tegoshi.

- Et ensuite... On aurait dit la folle du désert ! C'était juste ridicule !

- Pardon ?

- Le pire c'était le coup du rouge à lèvre ! J'ai tellement ri que j'ai bien failli me pisser dessus.

- Je ne te permet pas !

- Je m'en moque ! Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas sexy du tout ! Arrête le massacre ! En faisant ça tu ne séduis pas les filles mais leurs petits-amis !

- … ça te dérange ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je sois capable de plaire aux femmes et aux hommes ça te dérange ? Tu te sens inférieur à moi c'est ça ?

- C'est quoi cette bêtise ?

- Tu as conscience de ne pas pouvoir le faire et tu te sens inférieur !

- N'importe quoi ! Je peux faire ça bien mieux que toi ! Je suis capable de séduire qui je veux !

- Vraiment ?

- Bien entendu !

- Alors parions ! Je te laisse un mois pour séduire la personne que nous allons désigner !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de un mois pour ça. Dans deux semaines j'ai rempli ma mission.

- Bien alors quinze jours ! Si dépassé ce délai tu n'y es pas parvenu alors tu devras revenir sur scène pour dire à notre public que je suis beaucoup plus séduisant que toi !

- Parfait et si je gagne tu diras que c'est moi !

- Si tu veux. Une idée de la personne à séduire ?

- Moi je sais !

- Alors vas-y Ueda.

- Pourquoi pas le Ryo ? Après tout c'est sans doute lui qui paraît être le plus gros macho du groupe ! Ça pourrait être drôle.

- Bien alors Tegoshi, ta cible devient Nishikido Ryo. Bon courage !

- Ryo... mais...

- Un soucis ? Tu as bien dit que tu pouvais séduire n'importe qui !

- D'accord...

Et la soirée continua dans une bonne humeur apparente même si Yuya maudissait sa grande langue et Ueda. L'empressement de Kame à accepter l'idée montrait la difficulté de la tâche.

Ryo... Tegoshi, le fréquentant pratiquement tous les jours était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne s'était jamais montré attiré par les hommes. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir Nishikido avait toujours collectionné les femmes si possible à gros seins... Hélas Tego n'était pas une fille alors avoir la poitrine généreuse...

Il rentra chez lui ruminant toujours ses pensées et cherchant une solution mais le seul moyen qu'il entrevoyait c'était de devenir lui-même un membre du sexe féminin. Facile à dire donc mais à faire... Si il avait su que le staff lui fournirait la solution !

Les deux semaines se déroulèrent normalement. Le seul changement notable fut le rapprochement de Ryo et de Yuya. Tego faisait tout son possible pour séduire son ami mais le résultat était... un échec.

La dernière nuit avait été courte pour lui. Il voulait absolument trouver un moyen de gagner son défi son honneur étant désormais en jeu ! Le soir même le délai imparti par Kat-tun allait prendre fin. Il arriva donc fatigué et préoccupé à l'agence et l'annonce d'un shooting à suivre acheva de le mettre dans une humeur exécrable.

Il rejoint néanmoins le studio prévu en compagnie des autres membres de News et il s'abandonna complètement entre les mains des maquilleuses et des coiffeuses. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminés il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet et il se figea. Qui était la personne en face de lui... Techniquement un miroir montre le visage de la personne qui se regarde et pas d'un inconnu ou plutôt d'UNE inconnue !

Il se retrouvait avec une longue chevelure brune légèrement ondulée. Une broche représentant une fleur d'un rose pâle délicat retenait doucement ses mèches sur le côté droit de son visage. Ses yeux étaient fins ourlés de mascara et de khôl et ses lèvres poudrées étaient... pulpeuses ? Tegoshi avait devant lui la fille la plus jolie qu'il ait eut l'occasion d'admirer et à entendre les exclamations des membres du staff cette impression était partagée. Loin de lui déplaire cette constatation le flatta. En plus d'être beau il était « belle ».

Il enfila la tenue choisie et il se dirigea vers la salle prévue pour la séance. Ses collègues se figèrent immédiatement devant cette vision et fier de son effet il leur adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur. Peut être que tout cela pourrait l'aider en fin de compte. Il devait se concentrer sur les réactions de Nishikido.

Il enchaîna avec professionnalisme les poses demandées par le photographe puis, son travail terminé, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ryo.

- Ryo-tan je suis jolie ?

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Je te plais en robe ?

- Franchement ?

- Oui ! Alors Ryo-tan ?

- Pas besoin de me faire cette petite moue ça ne changera rien tu sais. Écoute honnêtement tu es très bien mais il te manque une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Des gros seins ! Les mecs ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! Tu es juste un travesti ridicule et même si effectivement ton visage est parfait pour le reste... Tu es ridicule.

- Eh ?

- Regarde tes cuisses ! Elles sont trop musclées à cause de tes entraînements de foot ! Tes mains sont trop carrées aussi ! Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'une femme mon pauvre. Tu devrais plutôt avoir honte de t'afficher dans un accoutrement pareil !

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi une larme échappa à Tegoshi. Elle déborda silencieusement du coin de son œil et poursuivit sa route gracieuse le long de sa joue. Ryo ne s'apercevant pas de la peine qu'il infligeait à son cadet continuait à le critiquer. La douleur que Yuya ressentait à ce moment-là comprimait sa poitrine et il essayait vainement de se ressaisir. En réalité le jugement de Nishikido ne devrait pas être tellement important mais entendre tout cela lui rappelait sa période chez les junior.

Il s'était certes transformé mais peu importe ses efforts et son apparence actuelle il restait le même. Plus Nishikido s'acharnait sur lui plus il se sentait mal. Il voulait s'enfuir et retirer cette tenue et ce maquillage stupide. Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir il sentit deux bras l'entourer tendrement.

- Ryo arrête maintenant ! On a tous compris que tu n'aimais pas mais c'est bon ! Tegoshi n'a pas choisi d'être habillé ainsi je te rappelle ! Tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre un peu !

- Keii c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pensait pas tous ce que je viens de dire ! Libre à toi de le défendre mais pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi moi ! C'est vrai qu'on voit tout de suite qu'il est un homme mais il n'en reste pas moins sublime ! Même si je le trouve largement plus désirable en mec je suis capable de reconnaître sa beauté tel qu'il est actuellement !

Ryo se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui tenait toujours dans ses bras le plus jeune. La lueur de rage qui brûlait dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme la « mère du groupe » le fit sourire.

Discrètement Shige, Masuda et Yamashita avait quitté les lieux cherchant ainsi à éviter de se retrouver impliqué dans cette dispute.

- Alors comme ça tu le trouves que Tegoshi est désirable ?

- … Pas du tout...

- Je te signale que tu viens de le dire mon cher Keiichiro.

- Bon peut être un peu mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Excuse toi tout de suite auprès de Yuya et c'est tout.

- Si tu veux mais on en reparlera tous les deux par contre. Désolé Tegoshi mais c'était le seul moyen.

- Le seul moyen pour quoi ?

- Bye bye !

- Ryo !

Celui-ci avait déserté la pièce laissant Keiichiro et Tegoshi en tête à tête.

Le soir même dans un appartement plongé dans la pénombre, des paroles échangées filtraient de la chambre. Deux hommes étaient allongés dans le lit, recouverts par un drap blanc. Le plus jeune était blotti dans les bras de son aîné. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et ils semblaient savourer ce moment de calme.

- Chéri j'ai toujours su que tu étais démoniaque mais là...

- Mais ça a fonctionné non ? Je veux dire que même si pour le moment Keiichiro-san n'a pas trouvé le courage de se déclarer un premier pas a été fait.

- Pour ça je suis d'accord avec toi mais...

- Mais ?

- Tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner ce pari !

- Pourquoi ? Il avait toutes ses chances !

- Kame...

- Moui ?

- Tu as mis combien de temps pour me séduire ?

- Hmm trois ans ?

- Alors comment veux tu que Tegonyan y parvienne en deux semaines !

- Ryo... Je voulais juste le voir sur scène avouer sa défaite.

- Démon va ! Par contre je suis d'accord avec lui sur une chose.

- Quoi ?

- 1582... C'est ridicule.


End file.
